Thank Goodness for Tridark
by Daydreaming Author
Summary: Tridark gets talked about, Zac Efron gets mentioned, and insults start flying. What does this have to do with Channy? Read and find out!


**A/N: Hey! I know I should be writing the next chapter of "Sonny Under the Weather", but I had this idea for a one-shot and had to write it! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Zac Efron, but I DO own my pet rock, Kenny :D**

Sonny POV

"Hey, Tawn!" I greeted Tawni cheerfully as I bounced into our dressing room.

"Hi! Guess what I'm doing tonight!" She said excitedly from where she was lounging on the couch reading the latest _Tween Weekly_.

"Paying me back the five dollars you owe me?" I said half-seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to see... _Tridark: Blue Moon_!" She ignored me, showing me the ad for it in her magazine.

"Oh, _that_." I waved it away. "Have fun!"

"You're not going?" She asked, astounded.

"Why would I?"

"Two words. Blake Radisson!" She sighed dreamily, pointing to his picture in the ad.

"You're going just to see that jerk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe _Blake Radisson_ is a jerk, but _Frederick_ is HOT!"

"I'm just not into those kinds of movies." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Tawni went back to reading her magazine.

"What up?" A certain three-named jerkthrob called from the doorway.

"What do you want, Chad?" I sighed in annoyance, turning around to see Chad leaning against the door frame.

"I'm booored." He whined, walking over to plop down on the couch next to Tawni. "Random." He acknowledged her.

"Chad." She said back.

"Eww, _Tridark_? Really?" He asked in disgust, seeing the ad in the magazine.

"What do you have against _Tridark_?" Tawni snapped.

"It's just a bunch of sparkly dudes chasing after some girl." He wrinkled his nose.

"So I take it you don't like _Tridark_?" I asked, an evil plan forming in my mind.

"What's to like?"

"Well, it has Jackson Tyler! That guy is HOT!" I began to tease him.

"What?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, and it has Blake Radisson, too! He is one HOT vampire!" I grinned, enjoying watching him get upset.

"You seriously think those guys are hot?" He asked in disgust, standing up and walking toward me.

"Oh, yeah. _Way_ hotter than you. I mean, have you ever seen them with their shirts off?"

"Oh, come _on_. There's no way those guys are hotter than me. I have Chabs!" He said indignantly.

"And their fangs are just _sooo_ HOT!" I continued.

"Hey, I invented the Fa-Fangs!"

"And they have great hair!"

"I invented the Ba-Bangs, too!" He continued to defend himself, getting more flustered by the second.

"The only thing that would make this movie better is if _Zac Efron _was in it." I grinned wickedly.

"Come on, I am sooo much hotter than _Efron_." He said his name as though it were poisonous.

"If Zac was in _Tridark_, that would be his_ fourth _movie!" I said, knowing full-well that Chad had only been in one.

"I starred in, wrote, _and_ produced _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_!" He exclaimed, getting more upset.

Oh, this is too good!

"Zac has great hair, too."

"So do I!"

"And he has great muscles."

"I have Chabs, Chiceps, and Chuns of steel!"

"_And_ he plays basketball!"

"I played T-Ball when I was a kid!"

"Maybe I'll call Zac and see if he wants to go to _Tridark_ with me tonight!"

"Wh-why would you do that?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with, and Zac is just _sooo_ hot!" I grinned mischievously.

"No one to go with?" He asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Then tonight's your lucky night."

"What?"

"I am going to take you to _Tridark_." He smiled.

"O-oh. O-okay." I stammered, taken aback.

"Pick you up at eight." He clicked his tongue and winked before walking out.

"I thought you hated _Tridark_." Tawni asked, confused.

"I was just trying to tease him. I didn't think he'd ask me out." I mumbled, blushing.

"But you wanted him to."

"No!" Came my automatic response.

Tawni just raised an eyebrow at me knowingly.

"Okay, maybe a little." I murmured, staring at the floor.

"Good girl. Now, go get ready for your date!"

Chad POV

"YES!" I celebrated once I was in the hallway.

I finally did it.

I asked Sonny Monroe out!

That's why I went to visit her in the first place, but I was about to chicken out.

I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness for _Tridark_!

Although I could've sworn that Sonny didn't like those movies...

Who cares? ! I'm goin' on a date with Sonny!

Finally!

**A/N: What did you think? It's not really my best, but it's definitely fluffy :P I know they're both all little OOC, but that was the only way to make this story work. Anyway, tell me what you thought! REVIEW!**

**P.S. Kenny says hi :P**


End file.
